


In the Light of Morning

by Arufa_DaAren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: Kara needs comfort, and visits her best friend after a Red-K exposure. Just a quick, cute one-shot





	In the Light of Morning

Supergirl had been exposed to Red Kryptonite again, far worse than the last time, and the city was suffering in the aftermath of her wrath.

Lena turned off her television, shaking her head as she thought of how the media tried to destroy the hero's character. She raised herself from her couch, intent on retrieving another glass of shiraz. As she neared the kitchen, she heard a telltale 'thump' signalling the arrival of a world-weary hero. Lena turned her head to face the balcony door, as she watched the Kryptonian sink into a chair. 

She looked worn, exhausted and shattered; as she slumped forward, elbows on her knees as her hands fisted blonde locks on her hanging head. Lena felt a twinge in her chest; it was hard to see a hero look so devastated. 

She poured herself a fresh glass of wine, reaching into the cupboard for another glass to offer the hero. It may not affect her, but the burning sensation in her throat might just ground her. Making her way to the balcony, she watched as Supergirl didn't even tilt her head to see her. She was too distraught to care. 

She sat across from the hero, tapping her knee with the bottom of the second glass. Supergirl finally raised her eyes, bloodshot from crying, and took the glass

"It may not have any affect on you, but the burn might ground you a little" The blonde nodded slightly, before slamming the drink back like it was a shot of hard liquor. Lena winced at the action, and wished she had something harder she could offer the woman. She sipped at her own glass, reaching to take Supergirl's empty one as she did. Placing both on the small table between the chairs, she slid to the floor in front of the hero, grasping both hands within her own. When she spoke, it was from the heart; Supergirl needed comfort and reassurance, Lena would never fail to give it

"I believe in you" The blonde's eyes misted with tears immediately.

"I believe in you, and everything you do, Supergirl."

"How? How can you believe in me, when I spent my day destroying the city? I hurt innocent people. I destroyed homes, and offices; hell! I took out a wing of your children's hospital! And you say you believe in me? How?! How can you say that?!" Lena remained at the frustrated blonde's feet, willing to bare the brunt of her misplaced anger, for as long as necessary.

"Because I'm lucky enough to have someone who believes in me, no matter what; even when it feels like I don't deserve it. And that faith, that belief is often what keeps me going. So if it's what you need right now; take every drop of hope I have, take every ounce of faith, because if it helps you as much as it has helped me, I will proudly give you everything I have." With that, the dams broke, and Supergirl sobbed openly. As the woman's head hung low, almost touching her knees, Lena wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders before her.

"It's not your fault, Supergirl. You were under the power of that horrible Kryptonite, there's nothing you could have done. It's not your fault. It's not your fault" She rocked the hero back-and-forth gently, as she tried to reassure her. The blonde's sobbing continued, undeterred. Her arms reached forward to hook under Lena's, clutching at her shoulders as her body shook with tears. Lena held her close, their chests pressed together as the hero desperately sought comfort. As her tears subsided, she pulled back; swiping at the tears that had fallen. She huffed out a sigh as she turned to stare forlornly across the horizon. Lena was not expecting the admission that came when the blonde spoke again

"I often wonder if it would be easier; to just take over the world and rid it of violence. I could do it, too. Even if people think I'm a villain, I could turn this world into a safe haven for humans and aliens alike...end all the suffering completely. When I think like that, I know that I don't deserve your faith. I'm a monster, in my own mind." The hero shamefully hung her head once more. Lena took a moment to consider her response

"You know, there is no shame in having a darkness within you. Most people do. It is sadly, the very nature of the human condition. We strive to be good, but there is always a tinge of bad. The same goes in reverse. There are good people, who do bad things, bad people who do good things, it's human nature. And while you may not be human, you've lived amongst us long enough to have learned these traits. What makes a person good, is not that they have no darkness; it's that they don't let that darkness consume them, change them. What makes  _you_ good, is that you have the ability to change this world; and you use it to help people, not to enslave them and force them to be the way you think they should be. It's what makes you a hero" Supergirl reached forward to tuck a stray strand behind Lena's ear, she wasn't convinced yet, so Lena tried a different approach

"It would be easy for me, to give in to what people think I am. To become some, mad scientist with an obsession with killing superheroes. It would make my life infinitely easier, most likely. But I don't. And I never will. Because Kara would be devastated if I did. She has all this faith in me; she's the only one who does, and even if she's just one person, I'd much rather do what I can to please her, than anyone else in this world.

Because, while it may be hard, I adore her smile too much to let it fade. So I push on. I face the media, I endure the million death-threats I receive in a day, and I keep striving to make the world a better place. Because she believes in me, and I'll be damned if I disappoint her. If I can offer you that same support, I will. All you need to do is accept it. Which I'll admit is often extremely hard to do." Supergirl's vision had cleared of tears as Lena rambled on. There was a lot of emotion in the CEO when it came to Kara, emotion she didn't usually voice; and the hero desperately wanted to know more about it

"You speak about her like you love her." Lena reached forward, cupping a strong jaw with gentle hands. She stared into blue eyes with a loving smile as she spoke

"I do" In that moment, Kara realized that Lena knew; maybe she always had. She didn't really know what to say in response, a million different things came to mind, each chased away by the next as she tried to vocalize her own feelings; unfortunately, Lena beat her to it anyway

”You don’t need to say anything, and I don’t expect you to feel the same. Just know that I’m always here for you, I’ll always believe in you. So don’t give up. Stay strong, and keep fighting for the city, and the people you love.” She let her hands fall gently from the blonde’s face, as she stood and turned to face the door. 

“Get some rest, Kara. You look like you need it.” She smiled, but Kara could see that it didn’t reach her eyes. She reached for the CEO’s wrist, not ready to part with her just yet. 

“You can’t just admit that you love me, then walk away. You didn’t even let me say anything...” She stood to face the woman

”If you did, you might have heard me tell you I adore you. That you terrify the crap out of me with how brave you are. That I’ll always be here for you. That I really wanna hit your mum for all the pain she’s caused you...that I love you too...” she shuffled awkwardly as she watched Lena try to formulate a response. When too many silent seconds had passed, the blonde decided that actions speak louder than words; grabbing the woman's hips as she drew her closer, and pressed her lips to the slightly parted ones of her friend. 

It took a split-second for Lena to realize what was happening, before she was curling her fingers into blonde locks and pulling the hero as close as she could possibly be. When they finally parted, they panted heavily, overcome by the heavy emotions of the moment.

"Lena?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay with you tonight? Just for cuddles, I just...I just need to cuddle up with you"

"Of course, Kara. Shall we go to bed?" Kara nodded as they turned toward the balcony door, holding hands as they made their way to the bedroom. 

That night, they dreamed of the future they would build together.


End file.
